Hijacker
Born on Dec 27, 1977 in Fairbanks, Alaska, Corporal''Parkour Jam Hooligans'' Erik Mahren was one of the range hands at Whateley until a magical accident in November 2006. General During High School, he had a relationship with Karyn Fuller (a mild GSD case) which ended badly. He burned a lot of bridges with a major temper outbreak his last year; this may be when the spiritual parasite attached. He enlisted in the Marines on the day he turned 18, Dec 27, 1995. During his hitch in the Marines, he spent approximately a year and a half in Gunny Bardue's unit, and then was in the Equalizer unit, which is the basis for the Dragonslayers myth for most of the remainder. One of the first of the Dragonslayer kills was Ravager.J. G. on the Crystal Hall Forums The Darwin Rager's Night one was number four, sometime around Christmas 1997 (98 seems to be too late). He transferred back to Camp Pendleton as a weapons instructor before he was kicked out on a medical discharge, due to fighting with an M-SOC Exemplar 4, a couple of months before his enlistment was due to be up.The Garden of Good and Evil He spent several months trying to get a job, and finally managed to land one at Whateley due to Gunny Bardue's help. This was in late January 2000. In the first year he ran across Pauline Maxwell, a GSD student who was attempting to commit suicide in one of the weapons bunkers. He tried to help her, but she went home and committed suicide in June 28, 2001. He got a small group of students interested in Parkour (the running game), and also made up to Backdraft enough so he eventually gave her an engagement ring. In Fall 2006, Backdraft was killed during the Halloween invasion. Mahren went berserk and had to be pulled out by Lady Astarte.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation Appearance Erik Mahren is a fairly big guy, classic marine, over six feet tall, usually wearing his Marine fatigues when 'on duty', or jeans, sneakers, a leather jacket and t-shirts of old rock bands when 'off duty'. His t-shirt would be replaced by one of Wyle E. Coyote when tracing with his Parkour group in Boston. Powers Mahren has an uncanny ability to understand how to use, maintain and disassemble any sort of device or gadget he put his hands on, almost a psychometric style ability, similar to Loophole's powers. Codename * Hijacker - given because of Mahren's uncanny ability to drive or pilot anything that could be directed by a human being. Classes taught *Basic Pistol 100 *Light Weapons *Heavy Weapons *Parkour (not an official class) Accident On November 16, during a test of his apparent power, Mahren was presented with a hitherto unidentified staff that he recognized as a tremendously dangerous magical weapon and immediately destroyed it. The next day he was forced to destroy a banshee crystal in a similar situation and passed out for two days as a result. It came to light that he had been accumulating a magical charge for a while and was near critical. Trying to disperse some of that charge on a hazard range he initiated a series of magical eruptions that culminated in a large explosion and afterwards continued with his every movement, eventually resulting in the decision that Erik Mahren was to be interned in ARC's Black Complex.Upheaval: Instructor (See Eldritch for more) Relationships *Caitlin "Cat" McQuiston - Fiancée (deceased) * Family ** Andrew Mahren (father)The Gates of the Garden ** Natalie Nichole Mahren (mother) ** Cally Mahren (younger sister)Siblings and Savages: Chapter 1 ** Miranda Nichole Mahren (youngest sister) *Dragonslayers **Worm **Heckel **Jeckel **Lieutenant Dom **God's Messenger **Prison Bitch * Three Little Witches - They know him as "The big Meanie” who had once chased them with a bucket of water wanting to see who’d melt.''Call The Thunder: Chapter 5 - Idiots 'R Us'' ** Clover - He scared Clover into full-on probability mangler mode on too many occasions. *Parkour Hooligans - Founder, instructor and master traceur **Aquerna **Breaker **Slapdash **Thrasher **Zenith References Category:Dragonslayers Category:Faculty Category:Staff Category:Alaska Category:Joe Gunnarson